Cho Clan
Clan Overall Description and History: The samurai of Chogakure is known for their talented ability to interact with other forms of life such as dogs, birds, and insects. Their favorite species to interact with is butterflies. The village of Chogakure started primarily to defend the very country they hail from. Eventually the clan of samurai began to evolve and grow in strength and numbers. It all started when rogue shinobi attacked the Butterfly Empire and took over the nation for a short time. The shinobi raped, murdered, and tortured the people, bringing misery across the land. They destroyed buildings with their taijutsu, obliterated crops with ninjutsu, and terrorized helpless victims with genjutsu. Finally, a group of men and women had had enough. They secretly trained and forged weapons along with armor. One night, when the shinobi were having another drunken party, the samurai attacked. They ambushed them and claimed victory of the ninja who hurt them for such a long time. The group of samurai who saved the empire became legendary heroes of the land. They grew in strength and numbers until eventually they were able to become a clan of their own. They became the protectors of the butterfly empire and remain so to this day. Chogakure has managed to negotiate peacefully with other local empires and has established a very successful trade agreement that benefits everyone involved. They have always chosen to stay and protect their country until they learned that there were more shinobi....more ninjas who needed to be slaughtered for their crimes. Cosmetics: Then men of Chogakure have always had their kept at a very short length, less than half an inch long. Even the women keep their short, having it at shoulder length the longest. The legendary heroes who liberated the country mostly seemed to have jet black hair and their decedents share this trait. Even though it is an rare eye color everywhere else in the world, it is common for a Chogakure samurai to have Golden Hazel irises. Their skin tone is usually pale due to the fact that they are almost always wearing their suit of armor. Typically, their battle armor is painted a shade of blue. During their first year of serving as a samurai, all warriors have a shade of light blue armor. After their first year, their armor is painted to a dark shade of blue. Sometimes it can be mistaken for black. Personality traits: Warriors from the Chogakure clan have always been determined. They are extremely resilient and are able to adapt, using whatever is at their disposal. This mirrors the attitudes of the original Chogakure samurai who had to survive and face many harsh challenges. When they are not locked in battle, they are easy going with those they consider to be friends. It seems that despite how many years it has been since their liberation, the newest generation always seems to learn from their ancestors. They know that their brothers in arms are ready to fight side by side to the very end, so petty things like racism just don't register in their minds. Strengths: Superior Kenjutsu Exceptional Chakra Weaknesses: Inferior Taijutsu Terrible Speed Clan Abilities: Skipper technique Rank: C This jutsu imitates the skipper, which is a type of butterfly. Skippers are able to fly three times faster than the average butterfly. After performing this jutsu, the user is able to move, react, and think three times faster than in their original state. This comes at the cost of the user becoming tired twice as fast than usual. Reverse Cacoon Technique Rank: A After performing this jutsu, the user knead Chakra in their mouth. After kneading their chakra, the user is able to shoot out a substance extremely similar to the same silk caterpillars make their cacoons from at extremely high speeds. It is recommended that the target is immobilized before trying to hit them with silk. The silk is stronger than steel and has a special ability to sap chakra from whatever is covering. The target does not need to be entirely cacooned for their chakra to be siphoned. The longer the silk remains on the target, it will continuously drain the target until their is no chakra left to steal. Extras They became more and more advanced, upgrading their armor primarily. The headpiece they wear not only serves as armor and decoration, but also came equipped with a radio communicator and gas mask. They began to craft their blades from Tungsten metal alloyed with steel. They coat the sharp end of their katanas with N'gwa catipillar blood, an extremely poisonous and deadly substance. This poison, when in contact with flesh, can cause it to rot and deteriorate almost instantaneously. They can they charge their swords with chakra, but they can also charge their armor using the same technique for both offense and defense purposes. Butterfly Empire is home to butterflies ranging in terms of size. Chogakure managed to capture and train butterflies large enough to ride on. It is not surprising to find a squad of ten or so samurai riding on the back of a single butterfly at once. This form of transportation is extremely silent and efficient. They can call in their large butterfly allies with a special whistle that is standard for ever samurai to have on them at all times. These armored warriors are known for their excellent strength and jumping skills. When it comes to their five senses, smell is their strongest trait. Although their country sounds like it can be utterly harmless, this band of warriors is ruthless and enjoy victory more than showing mercy. Kekki Genkai Rule of the Monarchs: Chogakure samurai are known for their large chakra reserves. They can be called the Senju clan of the samurai world. When they want to, they can expell their chakra in order to create illusions. These illusions cannot be broken the same way a genjutsu can. When they release their chakra, it can make them appear to grow several times their normal size. It can even make the user appear to become demonic and inhuman. Not only does this kekki genkai give the user the power of illusion, but it also doubles their physical performance. This includes making their eyesight twice as focused and their hearing twice as sharp. Clan Achievements: Due to the fact that they are able to tame giant butterflies, the Chogakure clan has also been extremely successful economically by selling what is considered to be the greatest nectar on the planet. This goes in hand with the fact that their are now an abundance of flower shops all over the Butterfly Empire. People travel from different countries to buy their nectar and beautiful flowers. The heads of the clan have also traveled to local empires and have managed to negotiate peaceful deals that benefit both parties. Family Tree Elders: Kioshi Shizuko Fumio Kasumi Children: Atsuko Hideaki Harumi Naoko Kazuhiko Mamoru Yori Grandchildren: Shinju Hiroshi Satoshi Hikari Toshi Manami Akane Tamiko Chiharu